Queen Slayers
by Mirajane S and Erza S
Summary: Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and My Oc Alicia are heart broken by boys so they leave to train. But along the way they meet Ultear and Meredy. So they from a new guild named Queen Slayers. What happens when they show in the GMT, stronger than before! By the way this is a GrayxLucy, OcxRouge, GajeelxLevy, NastuxLisanna, and RomeoxWendy with more couples along the way. Bad summery!
1. Chapter One: Our one sided Love

My old story (Love Triangles, or Squares?) got deleted by my brother,

So this is my new story, Queen Slayers! By the way this is a GrayxLucy, OcxRouge, GajeelxLevy, NastuxLisanna, and RomeoxWendy story!

I hate how in most stories Lisanna is a bitch, so I thought why not being a good character in my story?

This includes my Oc Alicia which is in every story I write, so if you don't know what's happening, go to my previous story, The Elemental Dragon Slayer 

Now on with the story!

Chapter one: Our one sided feelings

Lucy's POV

I am Lucy Stella Heartphillia Vermillion (you'll know why, very soon). I am Fairy Tail's best celestial stellar mage, I own 70 out of the 88 gate key (176 if you count the parallel gate keys, but Alicia has the parallel 88 gate keys so…). I am depressed because my crush Gray Fullbuster is dating one of my best friends, Juvia Loxar. My one sided feelings will never be able to be free…

Lisanna's POV

This is Lisanna Strauss. I am Fairy Tail's Poster girl's little sister. I use takeover like my Sister and Brother Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss, but much weaker. My crush Natsu Dragoneel likes my friend Lucy Heartphillia but she like my other friend Gray Fullbuster but he like another one of my friend Juvia Loxar and they are dating. I hate when I am a part of a love circle especially when my friends are part of it too, that how feeling get hurt. My one sided feelings will never be able to be free…

Levy'POV

Levy Mcgarden at your service! I am Fairy Tail resident bookworm and best solid script mage. My sorta kinda crush Gajeel Redfox is still dating his girlfriend Sue (She is a real Fairy Tail character, the one that fell in love with happy.) from the ex-guild Phantom Lord. My one sided feelings will never be able to be free…

Wendy's POV

My name is Wendy Marvell. I am Fairy Tail's Sky Dragon slayer; I also specialize in healing magic. My crush Romeo Conbolt is going out with a mage from Mermaid Heel named Beth (A/n; I know, I know!). My one sided feelings will never be able to be free…

Alicia's POV

Luna Alicia Sestuna HeartLock Eclipse Dreyar Heartphillia Vermillion is my name; you can go complain to my parent about the long name. I am Fairy Tail's strongest mage (including the master), my magic? Every magic there is in the world including Lost Magic. My childhood friend and long time crush Rouge C. (A/N; I don't know how to spell his last name!) is an ex-member of Sabertooth, but know he joined Fairy Tail with his girlfriend and one of my best friends Yukino Aguira. My one sided feelings will never be able to be free…

* * *

Later that day Alicia's POV

The gang (Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, and our Exceeds and I came to check up on Lucy-oneesama, since we are the only ones that knew about the plan, us Five (eight if you include the three Exceeds) thought about running away for a few years. Of course Charla disagreed at first but Lucy and I said we could help Wendy with her magic, so she agreed. We packed our things and signed the latter and I left in the table.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey Mira where is Levy, Lucy, Alicia, Lisanna, Wendy and the other three Exceeds?" asked Panther lily

The guild went quiet

"None of you know?" asked master

"Juvia saw them going to Lucy's house three weeks ago, but ever since then I haven't seen them." Said Juvia

"Now to think about it I have not seen them either!" said Mira

"I will go to Lucy's house! Kinana, Take over for me! I have a bad feeling about this." Said Mira as she ran out the guild which is very rare.

At Lucy's house Mira's POV

For some reason I had a very bad feeling about them. I took the spare keys to Lucy's apartment and went in; I saw a letter after I read, I fell down my knees and started crying. Why did I not notice this before!? Why!? I went to the guild and everybody stared at me.

At the guild normal POV

"Mira, you're eyes are all red did something happened?" asked master seriously

"M-Master they left!" Mira said while dropping in the floor and crying.

Then everyone started crying, some were angry, and some were depressed.

"I have a letter from them; master can I read it out loud?" said Mira

"Yes, please." Said master after wiping his tears

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**We know all of you might be angry because of our decision but whenever we went to a mission we are always being protected and that made us felt weak so we decided that we are going to go to train. However, we might or might not return after our training, so please don't wait for us. Move on. And if anyone follows us we are going to literally slit their throats and heart open, we are dead serious so don't dare to follow us.**

**Fairy Tail's ex-mages,**

**Alicia, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy. **

Why? That word was in everyone's mind until they read the letter, then everyone felt angry, they never thought those five were weak!

But alas, it was too late now; no one can change the past.

* * *

In the train normal POV

"Acchan where are we going?" asked Lucy

"Well I can survive but you four need training, I asked some creatures to help you train."

"Creatures!?" they yelled in unison except for Acchan

"You guys need to master Slaying magic not one kind but all 17!"

"Aw, come on!" they said

"Well if isn't Fairy Tail's mages?" asked Ultear

"Ultear and Meredy!?" exclaimed the eleven girls

(A/N; you see Lucy, Levy and Lisanna got Exceeds

Lucy's Exceed is Rose; she is light pink and wears a yellow sun dress.

Lisanna's Exceed is Lefea; she is light brown and wears a green shirt and a medium brown skirt

Levy's Exceed is Aqua; she is light sky blue and is wearing a strapless light orange dress with blue polka dot

Alicia's Exceeds {you guys should know the two from my other two stories} are Millianna and Lillianna. Milli is light purple but not lilac and she is wearing a green, purple, and blue party dress. Lilli is light purple too, but she is wearing a maid outfit {she is a maid maniac}.

Wendy's Exceed Charle {of course you know her!} is white and wearing a hot pink shirt and a orange skirt)

"I know since you two are not part of Crime Sorcerie you can join Queen Slayers! And Ultear can become the master since you're the oldest!"

"Queen Slayers?" asked Ultear and Meredy

"Yeah we quitted Fairy Tail started a new guild, however only girls that have exceeds and know at least one type of slaying magic can join."

"But we don't know slaying magic, and we don't have Exceeds." Said Meredy

"Well I asked some creatures to teach these four all of the slaying magic; so adding two won't hurt and I know two Exceed that will be happy to be your partners, so will you two join? Please!" Acchan said

"If Ultear does then I will." Said Meredy

"Ok, and are you sure I can be the master?" asked Ultear

"Yes, as long you give credit that I was the founder."

"Ok, but where are we training and where is the building for the guild?"

"1. At the angel shrine 2. Near our training location there is a huge building bigger than all the guild buildings of Fiore combined."

"Ok!" they all said


	2. Chapter Two: Training begeins!

Chapter two: Training

Alicia' POV

We all came to shrine, and then we got to met them all.

I mastered all slaying magic with all type so I did not need to train.

Lucy was learning all slaying magic with Light; Ice; Celestial types. Levy was learning all slaying magic with Earth; Lightning types. Lisanna was learning all slaying magic with Plants; Flower types. Wendy was learning all slaying magic with Air; Healing; Poison types. Meredy was learning all slaying magic with Space; Time; Water types. Ultear was learning all slaying magic with Time; Ice types.

Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna were weak on Wolf Slaying magic, but strong in Phoenix Slaying magic.

Meredy and Wendy were weak on God slaying magic, but strong on Fairy Slaying magic.

Ultear was weak in Fairy Slaying magic, but strong in God slaying magic.

Meredy got a hot pink Exceed named Ul, and Ultear got a black Exceed named Tear.

We trained for two months and said our good byes to our foster guardians, we all missed them.

For the three days our guild was a dark guild but on the fourth we got accepted, and Ultear was the Master while I was the founder of Queen Slayers.

78 people applied for our guild but only 3 got in

The Yang twin Mira (not Mirajane Strauss) and Mari were 2 out of the three.

Mari used Ice Fairy Slaying magic and has a blond Exceed named Ri.

Mira used Snow Fairy Slaying magic and has a white Exceed named Ra.

And the other girl was Chrysanthemum Mariko Ying, a Water Fairy Slayer and has a pink Exceed named Hana

All of us except the three young members are S-class mages

Soon, no sooner than soon was the guild meeting where guild masters and five or six mages come a meeting where they talk about the council and stuff, 99 out of 100 percent we are going to meet Fairy Tail so we are all nervous after all its been 6 months since we left.

I wonder how is Fairy Tail?

Fairy Tail Normal POV

"Mira, Erza, Romeo, Rouge, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel! You will attend the Guild Meeting with me!" said master

"But, master you never attended the Guild Meeting for 4 months why now?" both Mira and Erza asked

"Well the council asked ALL guilds to attend since the new guild Queen Slayers is attending." he said

"Why is Queen Slayers so important?" asked Nastu

"Well, including the guild master the council said that they only know the identities of 3 out of 10 members the other 7 are unknown."

"Well then we will go right?" Mira and Erza said with a dead glare the boys nodded they what would happen if you disobeyed Erza.

At The Guild Meeting Mira's POV

A LOT of people were here. Usually it was not this crowed

Seven people with cloaks appeared

"And who might you people be?" asked Jenny

"Queen Slayers." Said the girl with a purple cloak

There was a girl with a purple cloak

Another in pink

Another in blue

Another in green

Another in orange

Another in white

Another in black

What's with the cloaks?

"Looks like you people are so ugly you hide behind your cloaks." Said Jenny

"At least we don't wear a load of make up!" said the girl in the purple cloak said

"Well why don't you girls introduce yourself?" said master Makarov

"Well Ul-chan since you're the master-

"Okay I got it!" said the girl with the black cloak

"The name is Ultear Milkvoich (A/N; she is not wearing make up by the way.), the second master." she said

Then the girl with the white cloak came and said "Meredy Maguilty Milkvoich (A/N; GMT form)."

Then was the girl in the green cloak she had white shoulder length hair (imagine Lucy from the Phantom lord arc with white and green hair plus blue eyes) with green streaks and blue eyes, she looked like me.

"Lisanna Strauss." she said we stared at her I can't believe my baby sister became so beautiful

Next came the girl in the orange cloak she was tall as me had hair a little longer then her shoulder it was blue with orange streaks. She had c-cup bust, and her waist so skinny!

"Levy Mcgarden." She got tall and busty! I could see Gajeel's shocked face, it was so funny!

"That woman is Shorty!? Said Gajeel

I saw her smirk.

Then was the girl with the blue cloak; she was almost tall as me but shorter. As she took off her cloak, I could see … Charle! Which means-

"Wendy Marvell." Well, her hair is now light blue (A/N: not sky blue!) with dark blue streaks; she has it in a ponytail, cancer probably cut her hair since now the ponytail only goes a little over her shoulder, she got a c-cup bust and her legs got longer. I saw Romeo drool over her as she sent flying kisses at us.

The girl in the pink cloak came forward and took off her.

"Lucy Heartphillia Vermillion." Lucy's hair is now just above her waist and she has pink streaks, she has and e-cup bust and Vermillion!? Just about when I tried to ask Gray and Natsu's jaw dropped, this so funny!

Then the cloak with the purple cloak came, everybody wanted to see her since she is the one that owned Jenny, even I can't make her faint!

She took it off, she has her hair in a pony yet it still touches the floor; her hair was dark violet purple with light purple streaks (not lilac).

She had sparkling green eyes, a huge f-cup bust, long legs and a skinny waist.

She was way prettier than Jenny.

Wait, purple hair AND green eyes? The only person I know that has that combination is –

"Luna Alicia Sestuna HeartLock Heartphillia Eclipse Dreyar Vermillion, you can go complain to my parents about the long name. By the way I am the founder of Queen Slayers, also the first master but retired." She said

I could see Rouge trying to keep his unemotional face but he could not, he was practically drooling when he saw her.

(A/N: by the way if you are wondering what they were wearing, in the anime in the Zentopia arc Lucy wears a blue heart shirt with blue sleeves and blue shorts plus blue stockings right? Well in my story they are all wearing that outfit combination,

Lucy is pink, Wendy is blue, Alicia is purple, Lisanna is green, Levy is orange, Ultear is black, and Meredy is the opposite of Ultear.)

I saw master walking up to them, for some reason so did Erza and I. "It's been a while Alicia." Said Master Makarov

"Quite true." Replied Alicia

"Why did you girls quit?" he asked

"That is something that I cannot tell you Grandfather." She said in a cold expression

Then a letter was delivered to her and a projector came up

"Ul-sama, Alicia-sama those monsters are attacking again! What should we do?"Asked a girl with green hair and gold eyes

"Slay them with Mercury, by the way Chrys-chan were is Mari and Mira?" asked Lucy

When Lucy said slay them everybody was looking at Queen Slayers by now

"1. Lucy-sama, we need the keys, and 2. They are butting a barrier around the building, so they can slow them down." She said

"Okay, I will teleport the keys!" she exclaimed, and then a pink magic circle appeared, after she whispered something it disappeared.

"Okay, I have an announcement! Pick out a straw." He said after that every guild master did.

"Ok I need some people to investigate on Dark guild, Death blaze. Ok

Those who picked 52, 25, 95, and 92 are selected." He said

So far Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and we, Fairy Tail are selected.

"I told you not to pick numbers that have 2, 5 and 9!"I heard someone shout now everybody was looking at Queen Slayers

"What number does your guild have Lisanna?" I asked

"52." She said nervously

"That's why I tell you girls not to pick numbers that have 2, 5 and 9!" Alicia said

"I am so sorry Acchan!" said Ultear

"Looks like we are going to work with you, uh losers!" said Jenny

Then I saw Alicia coming towards her.

"You can call me whatever you want, but if you call my nakama something offending then I will be more then glad to show how powerful our guild is!" she while giving her glare that could kill

"That's our girl!" said the rest of Queen Slayers while putting their cloaks on

"Why do you girls wear cloaks anyway?" I blurted out

"Because some pesky little guild called WW Kings flirts with us, it's super annoying! Why, we also can hide our face too!" Wendy said

"Where is your guild instigias?"I asked all of them Blushed 100 shades of scarlet, then I realized why.

"Oh I am sorry I did not know!" I apologized

"I-I-I-I-I-Its okay!" As they disappeared


	3. Chapter three: Spying on a dark guild

Chapter three: Spying on a dark guild

Alicia's POV

From Fairy Tail are: Mira, Erza, Rouge, Romeo, Gray, Gajeel, and Nastu. After we left it seems that they formed a team called Heart Keepers.

From Blue Pegasus are: Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jenny, Ichiya, and Nichiya.

From Lamia Scale are: Lyon, Alice-oneesama, Sherry, Jura, Yuka, Shelia, and the dog (I can't remember his name!).

From our guild (Queen Slayers) are: Lu-chan, Lisa-chan, Le-chan, Wen-chan, and I.

We led them to the building of death blade since it's closest to our guild, though they don't even know.

"How long till we get there?!" asked Natsu

"Why don't you shut that little mouth of yours?!" said Lucy-chan giving a death glare

"A-Aye ma'am!" said Nastu terrified

"Lucy, you cuss'?" commented Gray

"Got a problem?" she said

"No ma'am!" said Gray

"There it is!" Lisa-chan said

"Looks like those little princesses are here!" said one of the members.

Then Lu-chan got mad, I could see her aura.

"Lu-chan you can do the honors." I said calmly

Then, the other three guilds stared at me like I am some crazy psycho

"What?" I asked

"One person can't destroy a whole guild!" they said

Then we started to laugh

"Yeah a normal guild member can't, but a member of Queen Slayers can!" I said seriously

"But- started Natsu

"Screech of the Ice phoenix!" We heard Lu-chan say the other guilds stared in awe as she knocked half of the dark guild

"Roar of the Ice dragon!" when she did that she was already done destroying the guild and its members

"What the hell!" said the guild master of Death Blade

Then Lu-chan walks up to him and said "Well your guild is a nuisance so I thought about cleaning garbage." She said and then "Dance of the light god slayer!" ha was badly hurt then she called out "Dance my lights!"

Death Blade was defeated in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa!" was they could say

"Are you girls gonna enter the GMT?" asked Erza

"Of course!" I said in a matter-of-fact voice

"I am hungry! ~~~" said Natsu (A/n: So am I, Natsu!)

"Alicia, do you know where the nearest hotel is? We are getting tired!" said Alice-oneesama

Then the girls and I gave them a sympathetic look.

"The nearest hotel is 3 days away from a train, and right now it's 9:30 are you sure you guys want to ride the train?" I said

"Well they could stay at our guild!" said Lisa-chan

Lu-chan and I stared at her

Lucy's POV

"How long does it take to go there by walking?" Asked Mira

"10 minutes." I said

"Meeeeeeeeen! Why didn't you tell us, Acchan-dono?" exclaimed Ichiya

"Because of you!" she said while unconsciously hiding behind Hibiki and Eve

"Meeen! That is so mean Acchan-dono!" he said

"Kyaaa! ~~~~~~~" she screamed

It was so funny!

Alicia's POV

We arrived to the guild I saw their shocked faces when we arrive, the sign board was huge; Queen Slayers was written hugely and in cursive; it also had our guild mark on it, it was a purple crescent moon with a green phoenix in the middle. My guild mark was just a little about my breast so you can't really see it. Lu-chan's was in her left thigh while Lisa-chan's was in her right thigh. Levy-chan's was in her left waist and Wen-chan's is on her right. Not really the places where you would show someone. Our guild was huge inside too.

As we entered I saw Hayate-chan, Fate-chan, and Nanoha-chan.

"Oh my god did you three joined?" I said happily

"Yup Mom said it was okay!" they said in unison

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate Harlown were one of the people that we met during training. They were really like me!

Anyway Nanoha was redhead with violet eyes that has Celestial god slaying magic; she has an Exceed named Yuno.

Fate was a blonde with red eyes; she used lightning and fire wolf slaying magic she has a half wolf and half exceed named Arf

Last but not least, was Hayate she had brown hair and sea blue eyes, she used darkness (not shadow) dragon slaying magic. She also has a half wolf and half exceed named Zafira

"Anyway where are Signum, Shamal, and Vita-chan?" I asked ignoring the rest

"They went on a mission!" said Hayate-chan

"I thought this guild had ten members." Said Romeo

"Well, they just joined, duh!" I said

"Anyway, Chrys-chan can you give these people some grub?" I said

"Sure!" she said

"How was your mission girls?" asked Ul-chan

"Ah, Master Ul-chan, it was fine!" Lu-chan, Ley-chan, Lisa-chan and I said.

"Where is Meredy-chan?" I asked curiously in a way

"On a mission." She replied

After a while Gray Nastu and I were talking

"Lucy got really strong didn't she?" said gray

"I think Lucy can beat me in a fight. Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy improved a lot more then you think. We left because we were broken hearted by certain boys but Lucy and the other recovered faster than Wendy and me. They are really strong, stronger then you guys think." I said it was all true

"I guess I know that feeling." Gray said

"What do mean?" I asked

"Juvia and I broke up, she is right now dating Lyon I guess I was a guinea pig until she was able to confess to Lyon. I should have dated Lucy-" He said then I punched him real hard, no one noticed though.

"Well, Lucy felt the same way but you were too much of a Jackass to notice!" I said still no one noticed, then I fell to the floor, crying; then they noticed.

I could see Lucy getting mad

"Fullbuster-san, did you do something to my cousin!" she said

"I did not!" he said

Tugged her shirt and shook my head, he maybe is a Jackass, but didn't deserved to die. I am so kind, like an angel! Okay, I am exaggerating, buts still!

Then I saw her go to Chrys-chan and order a strawberry milkshake.

I saw Wen-chan staring at Romeo; oh I had a good idea!

"Wen-chan, if are going to stare at him then, you might as well confess to him!" I said out loud

"Luna-neechan!" she said while blushing 100 shades of red

"I agree." Said Charle nodding

"Not Charle too!" she said

So did you like my chapter?

* * *

Anyway usually I post the next time I post a chapter in my blog which is on

**Ch.3**


	4. Chapter four: Only time will tell

I am so sorry, I said I would update on the 15th but I was busy with my Math project! Plus, now I can only go in the computer on Mondays so updates will be slower! I am so sorry! Also I forgot to mention Levy's "current" boyfriend.

* * *

Lucy's POV

We (girls) were all talking and then Sherry HAD to ask this question, "Hey, Alicia are you girls dating someone?" we all blushed

Then I saw the boys eavesdropping on our conversation, but I didn't care right now.

"Yes!" We said

Then the boys looked at us with funny looks

Then I got a telepathy massage saying that the railroads broke down and it will take 3 weeks till they fix it.

I told them and they said they will walk, I said that was impossible unless they wanted to take down one million monsters so they said they will wait.

Mira's POV

"How are our majesties?" asked a group of boys as they entered

"Leon!" I heard Alicia say

I saw a boy with light blond hair and light blue eyes coming toward Alicia

"How are you Licia?" he used the nick name for her from Rouge, and Rouge was not happy about that!

"Wait if he is here then…" I saw Wendy and the rest of the girls looking at the door

There was a boy with red hair and orange eyes came towards Wendy "Rei-kun…"

And said "It's been a while Wens!" he said while giving her a goofy grin, and then she smiled warmly like used to when she was at Fairy Tail. I saw Romeo's irritated face after that.

Then Lisanna approached a young boy whitish-silver hair and red eyes "Zero-kun!" she said happily

Lucy smiled at a boy with orange hair and brown eyes; they looked like they were gazing at each other, and Gray was irritated.

"Erza I feel love signals, though they are low." I said the last part with a whisper

"They are probably their boyfriends." She whispered back

I could see everybody looked at the reunited couples, I guess, but I felt something wrong

"Minna! I got a massage they said they fixated the train thanks to mage so you guys can head out!" Acchan said

Later the day at Fairy Tail Mira's POV

"Hey! What's up guys I thought you guys are going to return in three weeks?" said Macao

"Well, Lu-

"Natsu!" we all yelled

Master and us keeping Queen Slayers a secret cause if we did not our guild will cause uproar.

"Lu?" asked Wakaba

"One of Queens Slayers' members defeated the whole guild in two shots and another for the guild master." I said

"Whoa!" gasped all of the guild members

"Aren't you guys going to train for the GMT (A/N: if you haven't figured what out it means yet, then here: the Grand Magic Tournaments.)?" asked Cana

"Yup, Queen Slayers are really strong so we need to watch out on that guild." Said Erza

"Are they really that strong?" asked Gildarts

"10 out of the 13 are S-class mages, they all use some kind of slaying magic, and they all own Exceed that are as strong as Panther Lily!" said Natsu

"Hey! My Exceed is way better them!" said Gajeel

We all sweat dropped on that

"Well I am sure you guys can train in our guild holy land Tenroujima!" said master

"But master- Erza and I began

"I am all fired up!" said Natsu

"Well if Natsu-nii is going then so am I!" said Romeo

"This is interesting?" said Gray

"Well, it's not boring." Said Rouge

"I guess I am okay with it." Said Gajeel but before anyone could do anything Cana came and screamed "Master what's the meaning of this!" she showed us a copy of Weekly Sorceress, oh no that's where Queens Slayers model!

She should the guild the magazine with a magic beam, first the guild was confused but when she read they were all in for a surprise.

"We were finally able to interview the members of Queen Slayers! The ex-members of Fairy Tail were revealed to be the members of Queen Slayers. Alicia Luna Dreyar Vermillion, for short, is the founder, the first master and one of the sexy as hell wizard. Although for some reason she retired three days later for an unknown reason. Her magic is to do any magic, especially slaying magic. She is also dating WW King's Leon Celestine, one of the hottest wizards in Fiore. Then is the only ex celestial member of Fairy Tail Lucy Heartphillia Vermillion now has collected 87 out of the 88 celestial gate keys, white Alicia has 87 of the 88 obstract parallel, and like Alicia she is able to do Slaying magic. Lucy is a rare blond beauty. She is dating WW King's Shiro Celestine, another one of the hottest wizards in town. Next is wonder of Fiore, Levy Mcgarden, Fairy Tail's ex-resident bookworm, and solid script princess. She is now a wonder since back when she was in Fairy Tail she was small and quiet, but now she is definitely not small and quiet. The reason she is called solid script princess is because she can use solid script magic in the most powerful ways, and again is able to do slaying magic. Currently she is dating Ryuuta Green (A/n: I know!) another powerful and hot member of WW Kings. Next is Lisanna Strauss, but no one is surprised that she became hot, after her sister Mirajane Strauss is also one of the hottest models. She is, like her sister, a Takeover mage, and has slaying magic too. She is dating Zero Kurashima, one hot as hell wizard. Then we have Wendy Marvell, she turned from cute to hot. She is a healing and sky dragon slayer, but now can do any slaying magic in her element like the other members in her guild. She is also the doctor of her guild's town, a very good one too! She is one of the rare children to teen beauties in this world. She currently is dating Rei Kimura of WW Kings. We also have the ex-prisoners Ultear Milkvoich and Meredy Maguilty Milkvoich. Ultear is the second master of Queen Slayers and daughter of the legendary Ul Milkvoich, The Ice-Maker Queen. Meredy is the adoptive daughter of Ultear. Then we have Fate, Nanoha, and Hayate Harlown. Yes, they are the daughter of the new council member, Lindy Harlown. Next, we have Shamal, Signum, and Vita Yamii. They are the grand-daughters of Lamia Scale's master yet, they joined Queens Slayers which was surprise. Lastly we have Mira Yang, Mari Yang, and Chrysanthemum Ying. They twins are the trouble makers of Queen Slayers, while Chrys is the Barmaid, cook, and member of the guild. Finally we have the answer to the question everybody is anticipating, Will Queens Slayers participate in the GMT? Yes, they will! We hate to admit but they might be better than Sabertooth and Fairy Tail! Will they win and be #1? Only time will tell…" Finished Cana

The whole guild was shocked then they said "Master you hid this from us?"

"I am so sorry, but if I told you earlier you guys would have caused an uproar." He said back

"You could have told us that they were not dead!" said Cana

"You guys would see them in the GMT anyway." Erza said

"Only time will tell…" said Rouge in a whisper so soft only team Heart could hear


	5. Chapter five: Grand Magic Tournament beg

I hate chapter 300, he did not had to kill Lector! I hope Jiemmia dies in a painful way! I think Minerva wants to be the guild master that's why she was smiling when Sting almost killed her father. Now back to our topic!

Chapter five: Grand Magic Tournament begins!

Somehow at the same time in every guild in Fiore was doing the same thing as Cana, reading the 773 volume of Weekly Sorceress and they all had the same goal: Defeat Queen Slayers. But the question is will they be able to do it? Only time will tell…

Alicia's POV

"Alicia! We got a letter from the chairmen's daughter!" said Ul-chan

"Okay I will read it out loud!" I said while taking the paper out of the big, scarlet envelope

"**Dear members of Queen Slayers**

**You were chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Tournaments. After my father's death I was chosen to be next chairwoman, so things will change greatly. First of all, instead of five, I think ten members should participate. I also think that we should have 17 days instead of 7. Then we will each have 7 games during each day and they are the following:**

**Daily Partner game: in this game you will partner up with a person from another guild and play any game we decide.**

**Daily Race game: you will race in any games with probably a time limit or a special rule.**

**Daily Vote game: you will do a challenge or a bet and do it, but if you want to win the audience will have to vote for you.**

**Daily Weekly Sorceress: you will have to model for a shoot in Weekly Sorceress, the person that is the most popular wins.**

**Daily Mp: You will have attack a sphere with a spell you know, and points will appear as you hit them.**

**Daily Guild Mater's Lounge: The only game Guild Masters' have to play. They will all play a card game and each round someone loses, the loser has to take an article of clothing off. **

**Also have two or more substitutes for an injured player(s), because they might get injured.**

**Hope to see you soon,**

** Chiaki Mizuno" **I read

"No way! The is no way I will participate in the last game!" Said Ul-chan

"Aw! Come on Ul-chan!" I said

"Okay but I might wear 60lbs. of clothing!" she said while we laughed she was so funny!

"Okay the following are going to participate

Alicia

Lucy

Levy

Lisanna

Wendy

Fate

Nanoha

Hayate

Signum

And

Shamal

For subs we will have

Vita

And

Meredy." Said Ul-chan

Fairy Tail

Mira's POV (A/N: I think I really like Mira's POV)

"Okay brats I am going to read a letter out loud so you better listen!"

(You can skip this since it's the same thing)

"**Dear members of Fairy Tail**

**You were chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Tournaments. After my father's death I was chosen to be next chairwoman, so things will change greatly. First of all, instead of five, I think ten members should participate. I also think that we should have 17 days instead of 7. Then we will each have 7 games during each day and they are the following:**

**Daily Partner game: in this game you will partner up with a person from another guild and play any game we decide.**

**Daily Race game: you will race in any games with probably a time limit or a special rule.**

**Daily Vote game: you will do a challenge or a bet and do it, but if you want to win the audience will have to vote for you.**

**Daily Weekly Sorceress: you will have to model for a shoot in Weekly Sorceress, the person that is the most popular wins.**

**Daily Mp: You will have attack a sphere with a spell you know, and points will appear as you hit them.**

**Daily Guild Mater's Lounge: The only game Guild Masters' have to play. They will all play a card game and each round someone loses, the loser has to take an article of clothing off. **

**Also have two or more substitutes for an injured player(s), because they might get injured.**

**Hope to see you soon,**

** Chiaki Mizuno"**

Said master

"Okay the ones participating are

Gray

Gajeel

Rouge

Romeo

Nastu

Erza

Mira

Laxus

Cana

And

Gildarts

For subs we have

Elfman

And

Freed!" he said excitedly

"Hey sandaime, can I come to? "Asked master Mavis

"Of course!" he replied

Lamia Scale Normal POV

"Okay the ones participating are

Lyon

Alice (Alicia's older sister.)

Sherry

Shelia

Jura

Toby

Yuka

Alexander (if you don't know him read my first story, he's Alicia's older brother."

Alex (Alicia's younger brother.)

Leah (random OC)" she (the master) said

Blue Pegasus POV

"The ones participating are

Hibiki

Eve

Ren

Ichiya

Nichiya

Jenny

Miku

Rin

Len

Kaitou

Subs are

Miki

Gumi." he announced

Alicia's POV

We had solve a puzzle and enter a building; the first 6 are the ones that get to participate in the GMT.

Of course we were first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the guilds!

In 8th place we have Quatro Puppies

In 7th we have Mermaid Heel

6th we have Blue Pegasus

5th we have Lamia Scale

4th we have Sabertooth

3rd is Fairy Tail

2nd place belong to… WW kings!

And we all have waited for this in 1st place we have… QUEEN SLAYERS!" said the pumpkin Matt as the stadium roared in excitement

We all entered and EVERYONE was staring at as we sent flying kisses everywhere.

"From Queen Slayers we have

Luna Alicia Sestuna HeartLock Eclipse Dreyar Heartphillia Vermillion

Lucy Stella Heartphillia Vermillion

Levy Francesca Mcgarden

Lisanna Marianne Strauss

Wendy Juliet Marvell

Nanoha Nana Takamachi Harlown

Fate Alicia Testarossa Harlown

Hayate Yuki Yagami Harlown

Signum Akae Yamii

And

Shamal Elizabeth Yamii

For subs are

Meredy Maguilty Milkvoich

And

Vita Yamii." Said Matt as everyone cheered he did the same thing for the other guilds

"Now for the first game of the day is monster attack, in which you have to attack the monster each time you do damage to it, also its a partner game, I will announce which guild members are a team

Rufus and Rocker

Rouge and Leon

Lyon and Alicia

If I said your name please come to the arena!" said Matt

I had a GREAT idea

"Ne, Lyon why don't you show your cool side to Juvia?" I asked

"You're right that way Juvia-chan will like me more!" he said

"Why don't we do a unison raid?" I said

"But-

"We'll call it Shadow Ice garden, right?" I said more of a demand then a question

"A-Aye!" he replied

We all went to the arena RL team got 5 points while RR team got 2, Lyon and I went up and smirked, this was going to be easy!

"Unison Raid: Shadow Ice garden!" we chanted as the monster fell down and disappeared.

"Whoa! It looks like team LA won and got 10 points for their guilds!" said Matt

Lucy and I high-fived each other

So far so good!


	6. Chapter six: The Golden Maidens

This chapter will have many twists!

Chapter six: Day one's surprises

Alicia'POV

"There are a lot powerful opponents." Said Signum as she examined the stadium

"I want to see a Signum vs. Erza and a Mirajane vs. Shamal!" I pouted

"Why?" Asked Hayate

"Well, Signum and Erza both have scarlet hair and are both strong willed women, plus they both love caked and are really powerful! For Shamal and Mirajane is that they both love their younger siblings, Mira loves Elfman and Lisanna, while Shamal loves Vita and Signum. Plus they both have demoniac sides!" I said

"It actually makes sense!" said Hayate

"Hey! Hayate-chan," pouted Shamal "But you're actually right!" she finished

"The next game is the race game if I call your name then please come to the arena

Minerva Saber (A/N: I don't know her last name.)

Bacchus Beer (A/N: Again, I don't know his last name.)

Kagura Trinity (A/N: I don't know her last name.)

Jenny Realight

Sherry Blendi

Yuki Kurashima (A/N: Lisanna's "current" boyfriend's little sister.)

Erza Scarlet

Signum Yamii

That's all." He said

I saw Signum's determent face, this was going to be good!

"Okay let me explain the game, you have to collect 8 jewels and there're two ways to win. First collect all the jewels, and the second is two collect more jewels than the others until the timer runs out. You can hurt the opponent, but no killing! There clues all over the simulator lacryma so you have study the whole place out, if you get jewels then that's where the dangerous part begins, if you have jewels and someone takes them from you then you are out. The last two opponents standing will have to fight to obtain all the jewels. You have 30:00 minutes to collect them! Ready, set, go!" he announced

After he finished saying all of that a simulator lacryma activated and they were all in battle stance.

I saw Erza go to the forest, Bacchus to a beer shop, Minerva to the strip club, Kagura to a park, Yuki in an ice cream parlor, Sherry and Jenny in a clothes shop, and Signum to the Central Square where there was a fountain.

Erza found a Ruby in only five minutes passed.

Signum found a Jade and an Amethyst in seven minutes.

Sherry found an Aquamarine while Jenny found a Sapphire in ten minutes.

Kagura found a Peridot in 15 minutes.

Bacchus found an orange Topaz but Minerva took it from him.

Then Yuki found a Diamond but Sherry took from her after she took the Sapphire from Jenny.

Kagura and Minerva were fighting but Erza, Signum, and Sherry attacked them from behind.

Sherry was too busy looking at the clothes shops and dropped the jewels, when Signum found them Sherry got out.

It was only Signum and Erza now.

"If you surrender now, I won't attack." Said Erza

"A true knight would not surrender no matter how dangerous the battle is." replied Signum

"That's true, so I expect you should to go full force on me, after all you must be knight too." Said Erza

"Likewise." Answered Signum

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" said Erza

"Requip: Levant Armor! Levantine, Snake form!" said Signum

"I thought you used Slaying magic!?" exclaimed Erza

"I only use it when I sense danger." She replied

The two mages battle for 15 minutes and then,

"Times up! Tie for Fairy Tail and Queens Slayers!" said Matt

Fairy Tail's side Mira's POV

I saw Erza coming up to us with a smile in her face.

"Wow and I thought Mira was the only match from Erza!" said Natsu

"No, with that kind of swordsmanship, if they gave us five more minutes she would have won." She said with a serious face

"But I never expected someone else that can Exquip armors that fast and skillfully like you, Erza." I said surprised

"Neither did I. Alicia and Lucy did a great job gathering such members; I wonder if that prophecy becomes real?' Erza said as she laughed it off

"No this is too identical, the prophecy is real; and the golden maidens are those five girls after all." Master interrupted

"Wait if that's true then shouldn't we-

"No, this is getting good, plus even if we kidnapped those five their guild will drag us into a war; right now we can only pray for them to realize and nothing else." Said master after interrupting Erza

"What prophecy?" Asked five voices

"Gajeel, Gray, Rouge, Romeo, Nastu what are you doing here!?" asked Erza

"Erza, Mira I think we should tell them." Said Master

"Ok." We replied

"Remember when I sent Jellal, Erza, Mira, and Laxus to a private mission?" Asked master

"The time you yelled at Nastu really loudly?" asked the four guys

"Hey!" shouted Natsu

"Yup! Anyway they went to investigate an ancient shrine and they found a photo with five ladies in it.

One that had dark blue hair like Wendy.

One was a blonde that looked like Lucy.

The one in the middle was my daughter and Alicia's mother, Arianna.

The fourth one looked like Levy and Juvia

And the last lady with white snow-like hair was the Strauss siblings' mother, Marianne-san." He said while handing the pictures to the boys

"I know the lady with blond hair and brown eyes!" yelled Gray and Natsu in unison

"Its Lucy's mom!" they said in unison again

"Stop coping me Flame brain!" Gray responded

"That's my line Stripper!" replied Natsu

"How can you two be so sure that that's Lucy's Mom?" Erza and I asked

"Well, the necklace the lady in the picture is wearing is the same one that Lucy is wearing." Said Gray

"Really? I thought the L.H represented Lucy Heartphillia." I said

"Nope, it represents Layla Heartphillia." Gray replied

"What you guys doing?" Said five female voices

"Nothing, we swear!" we all said in unison, but Rouge HAD to drop the picture!

"Ah! That's a picture of our moms!" said the girls

"What do you mean?" Erza and I questioned

"They-are-our-moms-get-it?" they muttered really loudly with serious faces, enough to be yelling

"I thought Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna did not remember?" said master more like a sentence instead of a question

"Well, the lady in the blue is the human form of Grandine." told the darker bluenette

"I still have a picture of my family." Said Lisanna

"I still remember my mom." Levy proclaimed

"But why does she look like Juvia?" I questioned

"Levy, your last name is your mother's maiden name, right?" asked master

"Yes, what are you trying to say?" Levy eyed suspiciously

"Well, Juvia never saw her mother and you did not see your father, so I think it's possible that she is your sister." Concluded master

Her eyes began to wide and she looked at us like we are crazy people.

Then we heard her utter "No wonder I am good at water slaying…" so low that we barely heard her

"We have to go!" they enchanted as they disappeared

"Can you guys continue?" the five boys questioned

"Those five women were the 76th golden maidens."

"Golden Maidens?" they asked curiously

"They possess the One Magic." We said

"What!?" they exclaimed, I don't blame them that's the first thing I said when I learned about it too.

"But on July 7, X777 they all disappeared." We said

"That's the day I killed Skiadrum…" said Rouge sadly

"It wasn't your fault, Acnologia controlled yours and Sting's dragon and made them say that if you guys killed them you will get infinite power, but a dragon can't die that easily they are alive in the dragon world." said master sadly

"What makes you say that?' said Sting entering

"Were you listening?" asked Rouge

"The whole thing." Sting replied

"On July 7, X777 the golden maidens fell asleep for a 20 years sleep, while the dragons for 10. After that the 77th generation was chosen and they were none other than the daughters of the 76th generation. Lisanna is the maiden of the South Jungle; Lucy is the maiden of the North Mansion; Wendy is the maiden of the East Shrine; Levy is the maiden of the West Mountain Caves; and Alicia is the maiden of the Cross Palace because that's where the North, South, East, and West meet. Then there are the 15 jewels Alicia has the Moonstone, the Emerald, and the Violet purple Amethysts; Lucy has the Yellow Peridot, the Orange Topaz, and the Rubies; Levy has the Aquamarine, the Jade and the Opals; Wendy has the Sapphire, the Garnet and the Turquoises; Lisanna has the Pearl, the Diamond, and the Black Diamonds. If all of the three jewels they possess get destroyed then they die. The reason the 76th generation fell asleep, and the dragons disappeared is because on July 7, X777 Acnologia attacked. After the maidens were sealed away, fake bodies appeared on Earthland and they were assumed dead. The real thing is that they are asleep in dragon's world." Fished master and Erza

"What about the dragons?" Asked Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, and Rouge

"The 76th generation sealed them, but right now they are celestial spirits, but we don't know who have them." I concluded

"Can we help investigate?" asked the six

"I guess, but get a partner." Master responded


	7. Chapter seven: Complicated Love Part 1

Have you guys seen Episode 150 of Fairy Tail? It was epic and Episode 151 is finally gonna show Sabertooth!

Chapter seven: Why is love so complicated? Part 1

Mira's POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our chairwoman added another game, the daily tag battle game! In which two or more people from a guild will battle.

Today's First battle is Zero Kurashima and Rei Kimura vs. Natsu Dragoneel and Romeo Conbolt!" finished Matt

The crowd roared in excitement.

The four entered the Arena, for some reason Zero and Rei were pissed

The first one to attack were Zero and Rei, for some reason they were mad, mad at Natsu and Romeo

"What the hell was that about?!" shouted the Fairy Tail fire mages

"These are for Lisanna and Wendy! For all the time you two hurt them!" WW King's fire mages

"You two were the ones that caused them to feel pain and we will get revenge for them!" they said angrily

"And why is that?" asked Romeo while attacking

"Because we love them!" they replied while dodging Romeo's attacks

Then as the smoke disappeared I saw Natsu and Romeo's angered faces and by the looks they were not pleased.

"Well, we did hurt them but then we realized. Realized that we love them! Love them more than anything!" they shouted so loud that my ears are hurting

I peeked at Queens Slayers and saw Wendy and Lisanna crying so badly that they were about to lose balance, but I saw Signum and her sister caught them just in the nick of the time.

Lisanna's POV

Natsu… Why are you always so late…

Wendy's POV

If you only realized it earlier… Romeo-kun…

Alicia's POV

'It must hurt to see your loved ones fighting for you… Zero, Rei, and the rest of you guys… Thank You for acting like our boyfriends but I think it's enough now. All I want is Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy to be happy and never regret anything.' I sent the message through telepathy

Then I saw Natsu and Romeo do a unison raid on Zero and Rei while they were busy hearing my telepathy massage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners for this round are Natsu Dragoneel and Romeo Conbolt!

Next we have Kagura Trinity and Milliana vs. Lyon Bastia and Yuka Suzuki!" matt finished

They battle for long Milliana was out of breath but the rest were still fighting but then the bell rang

"This battle is concluded a draw! Next we have Rocker and Bacchus vs. Ren and Eve!"

The battle was won by Blue Pegasus when Eve stole Bacchus' beer which a lot of people found it epic.

"Now, this might be the battle of the history, Orga and Minerva Saber vs. Alicia Luna Dreyar Vermillion and Lucy Stella Heartphillia Vermillion!"The Chairwoman Chiaki-san announced loudly

As we entered the Arena I saw Minerva smirk

"Look Orga, I can't believe I have to teach that piece of blond trash what she really is, AGAIN!" she said as the two laughed

"Alicia, look the bitch is getting overconfident, looks like we have to teach the world Queens Slayers real powers! Ahahaha!" Lu-chan and I laughed

Minerva was looking at us sorta embarrassed and sorta mad, and the stadium was laughing really loud at our comment.

Then Lu-chan and I casted Mirror magic defensive magic, if someone hits us they will hit back 17 times harder, now Minerva's magic won't have any effect.

Then We used switch, a magic that the spirit king gave us (all the Queens Slayers' members) an hour ago for collecting all the 176 gate keys, if we like a certain outfit it'll save it in our memories and whenever we want to wear the outfit all we have to say is switch and the outfit name.

I was wearing a yukata that came mid-calf, it was sleeveless and I wore arm warmers that matched the yukata. I also had stockings that came above my yukata. The design was a light purple crescent moon with purple sakura flowers, and the outfit was violet purple with midnight black frills. My hair was up into two ponytails that reached the floors and was curly at the end; lastly I was wearing brown combat boots. Lu-chan was wearing the same thing instead it was pink with jet black frills and hair was in one long ponytail that reached her waist. We both had a katana in our right hands that were sharper than Juvia's water slicer.

We both smirked at each other and looked at our opponents and we did a unison raid

"Unison raid: Katana Queens!" we chanted as we sliced our opponents bodies (A/N: please don't think anything wrong!) with no mercy.

The crowd was in awe when we did the unison raid, hell even the guild masters dropped their jaws open!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this was not even 1/100 of our power!" Lu-chan screamed as I nodded

Then after that Chiaki-san announced our next game which was the vote game, the spinner landed on Gajeel, and his bet was that his guild members were the best singers, of course it was actually the opposite! Five members had to participate on that bet from each guild.

Six guilds already went now it was Fairy Tail's turn. They started with Snow Fairy, Reminiscence Merry-Go-Round, and ended with the Rock City Boy.

Lu-chan and I were ready since our Katana outfit was gorgeous, Le-chan, Lisa-chan, and Wen-chan switched to the same outfit.

They were all the same except for the colors. Lisa-chan's was green with pink-salmon frills; her hair was up in a side ponytail with a curly end. Le-chan's was orange with metallic black frills; her hair was up into a fat ponytail that was wavy. Wen-chan's was blue with smoke black frills; her hair was down with a curly end that was shiny.

We started with Glitter, Towa no Kizuna, and finished with Hajimari no Sora.

"The results are in!

50% for Queens Slayers

20% for Fairy Tail

10% for Blue Pegasus

5% for Lamia Scale

5% for WW kings

5% for Mermaid Heel

5% for Sabertooth

0% for Quatro Puppies

The winner is Queens Slayers, again!" cheered Chiaki-san

The girls and I high-fived each other, I hope things will stay like this.

"I am sorry for disruptions, but I changed the duration of the GMT, instead of 17 I will do 8," started Chiaki-san "and each day will take place each week, so one each week; four in one month." She finished

Yay! Now, I can rest instead two weeks of torments!

We (the five girls) each went different ways to do different things, but Ul-chan asked us come back at 7:00.

Levy's POV

I was heading to a hill I found when we entered Crocus.

It had a giant willow tree and a magnificent view of the sunrise and the sunset.

As I went up to the hill, I saw Gajeel standing there

"Is that you Gajeel?" I asked

I saw him turn around and gave a shocked face, which I found cute and funny.

"If you don't close your mouth, flies will enter it through it!" I laughed

"You've changed." He muttered

"By looks yes, but not by heart." I uttered looking at him with my lonely eyes

"What do you m-

He could not continue because I pushed him into a hug

"The reason I left is because I love you! But you already had a girlfriend plus you never even noticed me whenever I wanted to talk! The others have similar reasons so we left together, but no matter how hard I tried I could not forget about you… Because I love you!" I confessed

Then I felt Gajeel hug me back, I felt the feelings I did not feel for 9 long moths, the feelings of love and happiness.


	8. Chapter eight: Complicated Love Part 2

A lot of people kept asking me the same question:

Q: but what about their girl- and boyfriends?

A: If you read the chapter carefully Alicia sends a telepathic massage to their 'boyfriends" saying that they can STOP ACTING as their BOYFRIENDS, so basically it was an act. And about Gajeel girlfriend, you'll see it in this chapter.

Now on with the story…

Chapter eight: Complicated love

Levy's POV

"But what about your boyfriend?" asked Gajeel

"It was an act; you see the girls that were proclaimed to be their sisters were actually their real girlfriends, but lately they have been in a fight so the boys asked us to their fake girlfriend. Of course, we rejected the idea at first, but after hearing their whole story we agreed." I concluded

"Wow… you guys can be good actresses…" Gajeel uttered

"That's all you can say?" I questioned while laughing at how Gajeel was speechless

"No seriously, you guys even fooled us (the dragon slayers)!" Gajeel protested

"What about Sue?" I gloomily asked

"We broke up because she fell in love with Panther lily and Salamander's cat." He said while trying not to burst out laughing

Now it was my turn to be speechless, I literally dropped my jaws open!

"She fell in love with TWO CATS!?" I shouted

"Yeah, I know right!" said Gajeel laughing

We laughed for a while until I saw the sunset, it was beautiful!

Then I found myself kissing Gajeel, what he did next surprised me! He kissed me back!

I don't know how or when but we ended up sleeping next to each other, leaning in the willow tree.

Then I suddenly remember a legend that I heard some girls talk about. If you confess to your true love to the person you love the most in front of the willow tree, and the person said yes, your love will last forever. Maybe, just maybe, it's true…

Lucy's POV

"Excuse me, but do you know where the nearest ice skating rink is?" I asked a woman

"Why yes, walk straight then turn left to the bookstore and the caretaker should be there." She replied

"Thank you!" I said

"You know there is a legend about that rink." She said

"What legend?" I asked

"If a couple that truly love each dance together in the rink, they will love each other forever." She told me

"That is such a romantic legend!" I replied

"You look like a friend of mine, her name was Layla." She proclaimed

"Layla Heartphillia, right?" I questioned

"How did-" she tried to finish but I Interrupted

"Marianne-san, why did you run away?" I asked

At first she seemed shocked but then she sighed and spoke up

"After Grandine, Layla, and Arianna fell asleep, Umi (Juvia and Levy's mother) and I weld ourselves responsible so we promised not to show our selves until they woke up."

"Do you know even after that Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman still believes that you are alive?" I asked her, more demandingly

"Please, tomorrow go to the hotel that Fairy Tail occupies, they are waiting for you!" I declared, more gently this time

"Yeah, thanks, Lucy-chan!" she said giving me the same smile that Mirajane gives.

I went to the skating rink and asked the caretaker what time it closes, and surprisingly, it never closes!

I skated for a long while then I saw someone familiar

"Gray!?" I exclaimed

"Lucy!?" he exclaimed at the same time

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I feel relaxed when I am near ice." He replied

"Can't argue about that!" I agreed

"Ne, Gray why are you so dense?" I mumbled

"I am not-"

"I love you…" I said without thinking

"I-" I interrupted him again

"You love someone else, right?" I asked

"At first that's what I thought but I ended up falling for you…" he said

I was shocked for all this time I thought he loved Juvia…

But I guess I was wrong…

"May I have this dance madam?" he asked

"Why yes I would love to!" I replied

We danced, danced, and danced the whole time. For some reason whenever I am near Gary, I feel the same feelings that I did not feel for nine long months; Love and happiness…

We took off our skating shoes and began to discuss things about Fairy Tail, about things that changed and things that will never change.

"I am so sorry Lucy!" he mumbled

But before I could anything I felt Gray kissing me, and I kissed back, I think we were practically making out…

I don't know when or how but we ended up sleeping near the vending machine, leaning against each other for support.

Alicia's POV

I went to the balcony and saw there was a crescent moon, shining towards the piano that was in the balcony. I remembered the time where Rouge and I played Fur Elise together, those times were wonderful memories; if I could go back in time and disappeared I would have not caused pain to everyone… but I can't change the past…

"You still can play Fur Elise?" I heard a familiar voice from the rocking chair

"Rouge-"

"It's been a while since I heard you play an instrument." He commented

"It was my fault that Wiesslogia and Skiadrum disappeared; I didn't want to remember things about my music teachers…" I replied

"It wasn't your fault…" he said while hugging me from the back

"I love you…" he spoke

"But-"

"Yukino and I broke up, after you left we realized who we truly loved!"

"But-"

"I do like more than a best friend; it was just that Sting would have made fun of me!"

"But-"

"I don't care; I only loved, love, and will love you!"

Then we burst out laughing

"I didn't know you could speak this fast!" I mumbled

"Neither did I!" said Frosh

"Frosh!" I squealed while hugging the little Exceed

"Sometimes I wonder who you like more Frosh or me?"

"Frosh!"

I kissed him and said "I like Frosh because I love you!"

Then he hugged me and kissed me back, then I feel the same feelings that I did not feel for nine long months; Love and happiness…

After that we played Fur Elise together, like in the old times…

I don't know how or when but we fell asleep in my couch…

Sorry guys I could not do any Nali or RoWen Because I have school tomorrow so I have to sleep earlier, but the next chapter is going to be better! (At least I hope…)


	9. Chapter nine: Complicated Love P 3

So sorry for the late update, I got behind on math so I had to do make up work. I also got two serious virus called, laziness and writer's block…

Chapter nine: Complicated Love Part 3

_**Lisanna's POV**_

I walk up to a park and I saw no one was there which wasn't surprising since it's already 7:00…

Then I saw a speck blue with a little green book bag…

"Happy!" I yelled

"Lisanna!" Happy shouted as he hugged me

"Lisanna, what are you going here?" Natsu asked

"I could ask you the same question." I replied

"I was training in the middle of the forest since it's more peaceful, what about you?" Natsu asked again

"A walk, it's peaceful here in the night, plus I love the night autumn breeze." I replied

"Hey, Natsu remember the where Happy was born?" I said remembering the memory

"Those were good times, I wish I could go back to those times, were everything was so peaceful." He said

"I know what you mean!" I agreed

"Hey Natsu do you still love Lu-chan?" I questioned bitterly

"Lucy loves Gray and Gray likes Lucy, I can't do anything anymore…" He replied but he replied honestly and cheerfully

"You know there is someone that loves right in front of you." I said suddenly

"Happy is homo?" he asked surprised

Luckily, Happy was searching for fish so he did not hear it.

"Who else is here?" I asked patiently trying not to burst out laughing

"Lisanna, you-"

"Natsu, everybody but you knew." I said in-a-matter-of-fact voice

"Lucy's weirdness probably rubbed on me!" he mumbled to himself but I heard

We laughed, I don't know when or how but we ended up sleeping in the bench leaning on each other for support…

_**Wendy's POV**_

I was praying in a shrine that was near our hotel. I saw Romeo coming up and praying to.

"Hi Romeo!" I smiled

"Hey, Wens!" he replied

"How's Fairy Tale?" I asked

"Well, after you guys left Nastu-nii, Gajeel-nii, Gray-nii, Rouge-nii, and I made a team called Heart Keepers. Jellal-san joined, Laxus-san, Mira-nee, Erza-nee, and he formed a team called Double Hearts." He started "Cana and Dad started dating, (Okay pretend Macao is still young because I like Macana really bad!) Kinana visits Cobra in the jail every day, (Another couple that needs more fans!) Jet and Droy are still head-over-heels in love with Levy, Evergreen-nee and Elfman-nii are dating, Asuka can use magic more powerful than her parents and master says that if she keeps up with that kind of level she might become Titania #2, (My sister and I were talking and my brother came up and started this idea so I thought I should put in my fic.) Nab actually found a job that he wants to complete and he succeed it, I was training I and I managed to perfect all of the seven rainbow fire and right now the only one that perfected it in such a young age!" he explained.

"It almost feels like the guild is better without us…" I said sadly

"That's not true! I really miss you! Without you, I feel like a piece of crap, you are another piece to complete me! I really like you!" He blurted it out the suddenly he realized what he said and blushed

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah…" replied the fire mage blushing 100 shades of red

"Thank you Romeo-kun!" I beamed

"Hey how's your relationship with Beth?" I questioned

"She dumped me…," he said gloomily

"I'm so sorry for asking!" I said

"It's okay!" he said

Before I knew it, I fell asleep with him…

_**The next day in the willow tree Levy's POV**_

I felt two arms hugging me; I opened my eyes to see I fell asleep in Gajeel's chest. I can't believe myself! Gajeel looks cool and mature when he is sleeping… I am thinking like Juvia when she stalks Gray!

I freed myself from his grip but when I tried to go I saw Gajeel hands gripping mine.

"Running away, are we? Don't you know how much I missed you, shrimp?" he stated

Then he hugged me in the back, I am so glad he can't see my face cause I think my face is dark scarlet!

"B-b-b-but I promised Ultear that I would come to the meeting yesterday, but I missed it! She is definitely going to be pissed!" I shuttered

"Oh yeah, we had a meeting yesterday too! The two female monsters are going to cut me alive!" he realized

"I think she might be in Fairy Tail, let me check!" I concluded

I then summoned a crystal ball, it started to shine and I saw Ultear's mad face

"**Levy! What did I tell you? Come to Fairy Tail's Hotel immediately! Makarov-san and I have something important to say!**" she said as the image disappeared

"Gajeel lets go!" I said

"Wait for me shrimp!" he whined

**At the ice skating rink bar Lucy's POV**

I saw that I was on top of Gray in the bench so I stood up fast.

He started to hug me really tightly; I could feel his breath in my neck…

"Luce… where you going?" he mumble like a little kid that woke up from the best dream ever, he looked so cute!

"I promised Ultear that I would come to the meeting yesterday, but I missed it! She is definitely going to be pissed!" I replied

"Oh my god we had a meeting yesterday too! Erza and Mira are going to boil and fry me alive!" he shivered

I then summoned a crystal ball, it started to shine and I saw Ultear's mad face

"**Lucy! What did I tell you? Come to Fairy Tail's Hotel immediately! Makarov-san and I have something important to say!**" she said as the image disappeared

"Lucy let's get going!" Gray shouted

"I am coming!" I said as I was catching up to him

"Yeah I am coming!" I yelled back at him

In Alicia's hotel room

I woke feeling really warm; I saw Rouge sleeping next to me and hugging my waist. He had an iron grip on me; I could not get him off of me… He looked so hot and when he's mumbling something he looks sexy… I am thinking like Juvia!

I started to stroke his hair; it was really soft as a pillow…

"Licia? Where am I?" he mumbled like a kid, he was so cute…

"You're in my hotel room…" I replied

"Oh… ne, I really missed you, your house, your warm bed, and your cooking… " he whined

"I missed your company too!" I replied

Then I realized something I should've earlier…

"I promised Ultear that I would come to the meeting yesterday, but I missed it! She is definitely going to be pissed!" I panicked

I then summoned a crystal ball, it started to shine and I saw Ultear's mad face, oh my god, I am dead!

"**Alicia! What did I tell you? Come to Fairy Tail's Hotel immediately! Makarov-san and I have something important to say!**" she said as the image disappeared.

"Now to think of it we had a meeting too… I guess we can go together…," he stated

"Er-chan and Mi-chan are going to kill you," I sweat dropped

"I really don't care at all…" he said as we walked to the guild

_**At the park Lisanna's POV**_

I woke as Natsu almost punched me in my face, which got me mad, although he looked very handsome when he is sleeping like that…

"Natsu, wake up!" I yelled really loud

"Ah, Lisanna, why did you wake me up?" he whined

"Why!? You almost punched my face mister!" I said angrily

"Oh, well you dodged right?" he replied

"That does not cut it Natsu!" I got a bit calmer

"Oh crap! We had a meeting yesterday I forgot, Erza and Mira are going to freeze me alive!" he panicked

"So did we! Ultear is going to very pissed!" I agreed

I then summoned a crystal ball, it started to shine and I saw Ultear's mad face.

"**Lisanna! What did I tell you? Come to Fairy Tail's Hotel immediately! Makarov-san and I have something important to say!**" she said as the image disappeared.

"Let's go!" he said as he took my arm and dragged me to Fairy Tail

"Natsu, you are going too fast," I complained

_**The shrine, Wendy's POV**_

I saw Romeo-kun drooling on me, which I thought, was creepy…

"Romeo, its morning," I whispered to his ear.

"Already?" he asked which I think was so cute!

"Oh no, Mira-nee and Erza-nee are going to season me alive! We had a meeting yesterday and I skipped it!" he shivered at the thought of it

"Queens Slayers had one too! Master Ul-chan is going to kill me!" I panicked

"Romeo, let's go!" I shouted

"Wait for me!" he yelled back

Normal POV

Three very angry women were waiting at the hotel gate for ten very sorry people. The three women were Ultear Milkvoich, Mirajane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet.

As ten people came in, they got even angrier.

_**Mira's POV**_

They are late, and why are they with Queens Slayers anyway?

I sense love signals going off! They are in L-O-V-E~!

My years of practicing how to match make paid off! I am in paradise~~~!

Then I saw someone I did not expect to see, someone who I have not seen in 10 years. I t was-

Cliffhanger!

Me: I am so evil!

Lucy: No if you were then you would not update!

Me: True…

Gray: I want to date Lucy all ready!

The other boys: I agree! I want to date Wendy/Levy/Lisanna/Alicia/Erza/Mira/Cana all ready!

The girls: *blush*

Me: Okay, if you dance to caramelldensen with bunny/princess/winter/fairy dresses, then I will!

The boys: *drops their jaws open* No way!

Me: Okay then I _**will**_ make the girls date somebody else!

The boys: okay, in the next chapter!

Me: Whom should I make Mira paired up with Laxus or Freed? If you pick Freed, I will make Cana date Laxus; if you pick Laxus then I will make Freed date Cana! Vote in the review (for some reason when I put up a poll it does no show so I will do it in the old fashioned way!)! By the if you don't vote then I will not update!

Everyone: Bye, don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter Ten: Too much information!

Sorry for the late update, I was busy with concerts with my orchestra club!

The winner of poll is Laxus!

I will tell you that instead of the seven year-skip, my story had a one-year skip, but everyone was the same age since the beginning! (If I do not do this, a lot of stuff will not make sense…)

In addition, I WILL put a lot of twist! Levy and Juvia are not the only crack siblings, I put a lot more that will make you laugh!

By the way, this is April 19, X792

Chapter Ten: Too much information!

Mira's POV

It was mom, but she was not alone, a person with long braided hair in her shoulder, and her eyes were an ocean blue color. She was wearing a turtleneck bright orange dress that came under her knees, she was wearing blue stoking under her dress, and she was wearing a pair of blue heels with orange laces. To put it in a short sentence, she was pretty!

"Mirajane?" Mom asked in a soft voice.

"Mom, is that you?" I asked with my quivering voice.

She came near me and smiled, "Yes, long time no see sweetie," She said.

"But how? I am sure I saw you get slaughtered by that black phoenix, even Elfman-," Mira was trying to say very fast.

"Nightshade was not able to kill me; she failed to kill most of us. She sealed the dragons, Arianna, and Layla. She casted a spell on Ur and Natsuko, she was only able to kill Erika, and took Umi and my magical power. In the end Umi and I were useless…," she said sadly.

"Wait, this night-something person casted a spell on Ur!?" Gray asked dementedly.

"She used a spell that took half of her power out off her. The real reason Ur died is that, you can use iced shell without dying. However, it will only last 1000 years, and since Ur had half of her magic taken, she was weak during that moment. She was going to eventually die, so instead of explaining it when that time would have come, she sacrificed herself to save you and Lyon," Mom looked guilty when she finished.

"Wait, who is Natsuko-san and Erika-san, are they manly?" Elfman questioned.

"I will tell you but don't be shocked, Kay? Erika is Erza's Mom, and Natsuko is Meredy and Natsu's Mother, (I had to do this… XD, plus they both have childish personalities) and I have even more shocking truths is that Levy, Juvia, and Jellal are siblings. The other is that Lucy-chan and Sting are siblings, but the way Sting's real name is Luke Sting Heartphillia Vermillion. There is more, but that's all I am telling you!" she winked.

The whole guild was shocked by the sudden information, some them are still sucking in all info.

Jellal, Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Sting were most affected.

"Sis-con!" Rouge suddenly exclaimed smiling a sly smile at Sting who was blushing but you could tell he was very mad.

Then we all started to laugh, one by one.

Then I realized that near the door there was Ultear, Meredy, Lucy, and Levy who dropped their jaws, Lisanna, Wendy, and Alicia who were laughing very hard.

"Mom, you really never change, huh?" Lisanna concluded wiping off a tear in her eye.

"I think she would never change." The blue-haired woman agreed with a slight nod.

Then Levy stared at her for a long time then her eyes widen so much a plate would be smaller.

"Mom!?" She suddenly called out.

"Well, it sure took a long time to realize it," she smiled.

"Umi, you really don't like to talk, huh…," Mom said.

"It's not like that, I am just bored…," Umi-san replied.

Then I saw Lucy thinking and her eyes were closed.

"Wait, if Umi-san is Levy's mom then isn't she Jellal and Juvia's mom too?" She asked confused.

"Yup, that's true," Mom told her.

Then there was an awkward silence, very awkward…

"This stupid," muttered Alicia.

"Juvia thinks that the funniest siblings are Meredy-chan and Natsu-san," Juvia protested.

"I agree," said Lisanna.

"Who wouldn't, they aren't similar at all!" Cana stated, who for some reason hasn't drank any beer for the last few (4) weeks.

"You know right now I wish I could kill the Magic Council!" said Mom turning into demon mode.

"W-why?" I asked, mom might be very nice to people but you do not want to piss her off!

"You see, 403 years ago the magic council needed someone to help them defeat a strong dark guild named Siren's Voice. That was 14 years before Fairy Tail was created. The magic council created a guild called Royal Slayers, a guild that slayed dark guilds. There were ten members,

Mavis Vermillion,

Zeref Logia,

Lulu HeartLock,

Akiyuki Dreyar,

Yuki Dreyar,

Lok Loxar,

Haruka Dragoneel,

Ray Fullbuster,

Miyuki Starlet,

And

Shiki Cheaney.

They defeated most of the dark guilds, except Tartaros, later that guild casted a spell on Zeref. They killed Yuki and took his sister, Akiyuki. Eventually they saved Akiyuki, but Zeref was now a dark mage. One day they split up, only Haruka, Lulu, Mavis, Miyuki, and Akiyuki still were in contact. They changed the Guild name to Queens Slayers. However, the council did not need the guild anymore so they warned them to withdraw the guild or else it will turn into a dark one. Mavis created a guild named Fairy Tail, later on Akiyuki and Miyuki joined the guild. Haruka created the guild named Lamia Scale and Lulu created Blue Pegasus. When they all died, new people with the same power joined Fairy Tail. Eventually they were named the Golden Maidens, and I was part of the 76th generation. If you do not know the second generation, they are:

Layla HeartLock, (Heartphillia Vermillion)

Arianna Dreyar, (Heartphillia Vermillion)

Grandine Marvell,

Me of course,

Umi Mcgarden, (Loxar)

Ur Milkvoich,

Natsuko Mashiro, (Dragoneel)

Erika Mashiro, (Starlet)

And

Metalicana Redfox (I cannot imagine this person a guy!)" Mom finished

"Wait, Metalicana is part that guild!?" asked a very shocked Gajeel.

Then a little girl came running to Lucy so fast she almost knocked me out! When I looked at her closely when she stopped to hug Lucy, she looked like a Lucy-mini-me! There was no difference!

Then Lucy hugged the girl and said, "Rose!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Exceeding Powers

I am so sorry if my English is bad; it is my fifth language that I learned so I am trying my best!

My sixth grade dance was amazing! Since I am an honor student, my school lets me go on dance and stuff free, including the food and games!

Chapter Eleven: Exceeding Powers.

Mira's POV (Right now it is my favorite POV!)

"Rose!" Lucy said to the Lucy-mini-me.

"Lucy, I did it! I learned a new power!" said Rose.

Then Lucy patted the little girl and smiled.

"Congrats! Where are the others?" Lucy questioned her.

"Levy!" yelled a little girl that looked too much like Levy when she was younger.

"Aqua? You got new powers too?" Levy asked shocked.

"All of us did!" Aqua cheered.

Then four little girl, no older than eight, came in.

Two of them looked exactly like Alicia, the other one looked like Wendy but had white hair, and the other looked like Lisanna.

"Rose, Aqua! Don't run like that, you look like hooligans!" Said the white-haired girl and the longer purple haired girl exclaimed in unison.

"Charle and Mi-chan are right! You two should not run like that, it's improper!" Lucy scolded them.

"Hai!" the two girls replied

"Charle!?" Happy exclaimed.

"What?" Charle asked.

"Isn't Charle a Exceed? Why does she look like a human?" Natsu asked.

"Simple, transforming magic," Lisanna told him.

"So wait are you saying that all of these little girls are Exceed?" I asked.

"Yup, us took them a month to perfect it!" said a girl with a maid outfit out who I am guessing is Lillianna.

"We want to learn it too!" exclaimed Panther Lily and Happy.

"Sorry its Queens Slayers members' exclusive!" Wendy said with a sorry look.

Then they turned white dropped their jaws anime style.

"Please!" asked the two at Acchan since she was the founder and she liked cats.

"Pretty Please with sugar on top!" they said now Lector joining.

"Pretty Please with sugar and a strawberry on top!" now with Frosh joining them.

Then Alicia started to cry and "Okay just don't give me that Kitty-cat look!" she said turning away to wipe tears.

"She's just like Milianna, (Erza's friend, not Alicia's exceed…)" Erza said while sweat dropping.

"Girls can you train these four?" Alicia asked.

"Sure…," the girls said with a bored expression.

"Kay, first you need to meditate for fifteen minutes," The girls started.

30 Minutes Later Mira's POV

"Now the last stage is to activate the magic circle and your transformation," said Lefea.

Then three circles appeared on each exceeds.

Three blue ones for Happy,

Three gray ones for Lily,

Three red ones for Lector,

And three pink ones for Frosh.

Happy looked like Natsu except he has blue and less spiky-er hair. He wore a yellow hoddie, a pair of light pink shorts, black tennis shoes, and his green book bag behind him. By his looks, a person would think he would be no older than eight.

Panther Lily looked like his owner, Gajeel. However, his hair was shorter and he had no piercing all over his face. He was wearing a black hoddie, white shorts, his sword in the back, and black boots. He looks a little older than Romeo, about 13 or 14.

Lector was exactly like Sting but his red hair color. He had the same smirk Sting has. He was wearing a white T-shirt and over it was am orange plaid shirt, a pair of red shorts, a hat, a skateboard in his hand, and orange flip-flops. He looked around eight or nine.

Lastly, we have Frosh; since she was a girl, she only had a few similarities to Rouge. Her hair was long and green that came to her knees and red eyes. She was wearing a magenta strapless one piece with a light pink frog jacket, light pink stockings, brown winter boots, and a frog plush that she was holding. Based on her looks, she was about seven.

All the girls, including me, were squealing because how cute Frosh looked. Alicia just up to frosh and hugged.

"Frosh, you look so cute!" she said while still squealing.

"Can we change clothes with this magic?" asked Lily.

"Yes, as long as you can have the outfit! Let me show an example," Millianna said while three purple magic circles appeared on her.

Then she came out with a poof.

She was wearing a black shirt with a purple skull and the words 'gothic and punk lover' was in cursive, her mini skirt had black and purple stripes with three chains, she was black boots with chains around the edges. Her hair was up in to two ponytails, but instead of ribbons, silver chains supported the ponytails. She was wearing two black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her outfit was a typical punk and gothic style.

"This is my favorite outfit; Alicia gave it to me on my birthday!" She stated.

"Are there any more powers you guys learned?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, we also learned teleportation, mind reading, mind communication, letter or packaging teleportation, and elemental controlling, and of course mastering our own powers," said Lilli.

"That's a lot for a month, how did you guys did it?" asked the curious Lector.

"Three hours of sleep, three meals, and three breaks that's about 9 hours all together and that left us 15 hours a day to train," explained Rose.

"Now that's training," slowly nodded Panther Lily.

"I heard that we have to go to the arena, Chiaki-san has to say something." I told them.

"Yeah, I heard that too," confirmed Wendy.

"I hope they don't cancel it," Alicia, Lucy, and Charle mumbled but I am sure we all heard. However, we did not say anything.

"Marianne-san, if you have any other shocking news say it right now please," Lucy pleaded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Ur is the Edolas version of the ice dragon Kourina. Kourina and Skiadrum (I think Skiadrum it's a female dragon) are sisters. Gray and Rouge are brothers, after their parents divorced, Gray went with his father and Rouge went with his mother." Mom finished.

"I am not shocked…,"said Alicia, Rouge, Gray, Lucy said in unison and in a monotone voice.

Later that day in the arena, Alicia's POV

We all headed to the arena. There were four tables so we had to share a table with Fairy Tail. I looked over and saw Rouge, we stared at each other until our guild members started giggle looking at us. I think I blushed 100 shades of red since I felt my face was warm.

Then I saw Chiaki-san coming up and signaling Matt, the pumpkin, to come up in the stage.

"Due to some inconvenience, the GMT will be postponed until next year. We are very sorry for the sudden decision, but we had to do this," he said.

Then I saw a creature floating above me.

"ACNOLOGIA and NIGHTSHADE!" I screamed as loud as I could.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The fear of your own sel

Hi guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I cried watching Fairy Tail OVA 4, my dreams about GraLu got all shattered! I desperately need six or more OCs for this story.

This is the format

Name:

Age: (13 to 30.)

Gender:

Powers or Magic: (No more than three.)

Appearance: (Please be descriptive!)

Personality:

History: (Has to have a grudge with a member of Queens Slayers, Cana, Juvia, Erza, or Mira {you will soon learn why, very very soon…}.)

Weapons: (You can be creative, like a giant lollipop! XD)

Family Members: (It can be a real character from the anime.)

Present professions: (Like guild master, barmaid, an S-class mage, or etc.)

Past professions: (Like this person was a teacher, but now became a guild master…)

In addition, if I am in the mood I might pair up with an OC or a real character with your permission, of course!

I already have one from my brother but he did a girl and I have one from my sister too…; I will show to you all!

Name: Renaissance de Dolche

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Powers or Magic: Wood-make, Nature, and Darkness Dragon Slaying Magic.

Appearance: She has black and turquoise colored hair and turquoise eyes with black flakes in them that glow in the dark. She has her hair up in a ponytail that comes above her waist; her small fringes cover ¾ of her eyes so you cannot see it unless she pushes them away. Her dress had black and turquoise stripes and she had black combat boots. In her hands, she wears a pair of fingerless gloves that have black and turquoise stripes.

Personality: Evil, Merciless will do anything to get what she wants, does not care if countless people die to get to her objective.

History: She used be like Lisanna, they were the best of friends. In fact, she was a member of queens Slayers until she quitted and was taken over by darkness. One day Acnologia found her and trained her. She hates Lisanna because they both like Natsu; she wants Natsu all to herself. She also hates Alicia because she always wanted to have green eyes however, she does not want to wear lenses.

Weapons: A silver ancient sword that a knight in Fairy Tales would carry.

Family Members: Acnologia is her adoptive father, Rillian de Dolche is her younger sister, and Reline de Dolche is her mother.

Present professions: Soon-to-be Master of Autumn Stars. (Your OCs will be part of this guild.)

Past professions: Member of Queens Slayers.

Name: Rillian de Dolche

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Powers or Magic: Cloud-make, Nature, and Darkness Dragon Slaying Magic

Appearance: She has white and light pink colored hair and light pink eyes with white flakes in them that glow in the dark. She has her hair up in to two ponytails that comes below her shoulder blades; her small fringes cover all of her eye so you cannot see it unless she pushes them away. Her tank top has white and light pink stripes, her skirt is light pink and she has white combat boots. In her hands, she wears a pair of fingerless gloves that have white and light stripes.

Personality: She is really sweet and kind but can be shy sometimes (Think of Aries, my sister did this character based of Aries after all). She obeys her mother, adoptive father, and her sister all the time even if they do something wrong

History: She is very loyal to her family even though she knows they are doing something bad. When her mother asked her to join another guild to spy on them, she was about to refuse but she saw it as an opportunity to make her family realize what's wrong turn them in the good side again, so joined that guild. She hates Lisanna for causing her sister pain, and she hates Lucy because she always thought of Layla as her mom and thinks that Lucy killed her, but at the same times she sees Lucy as her older sister (You soon know why…)…

Weapons: Giant Banana…

Family Members: Acnologia is her adoptive father, Renaissance de Dolche is her older sister, and Reline de Dolche is her mother.

Present professions: Member of _ _ (Which guild do you think?)

Past professions: S-class member of Autumn Stars.

Sorry for my useless information, now with the story…

Chapter Twelve: The fear of your own self.

Alicia's POV

We were able to evacuate the whole crowd, but this little girl was lost and was almost about to be blown away from the gust of wind that the wings of some creatures. Thanks to Lisanna's speed, she was able to rescue just in time. In a scale from 5-1, Lisanna was five and I am one. It is not my magic speed but my physical, I am super slow at running and I usually do not run unless I have to.

Most of the creatures were still about 123 meters up in the sky so I begun thinking of a plan.

'Since we (Queens Slayers) have contacts with Ice/Snow/Water/Wind creatures, we can trap them with those elements. Lyon, Gray, Ren, Eve, Shelia, Wen-chan, Lu-chan, and Juvia have those powers.

They can create traps everywhere in the arena and the city. Levy, Gajeel, and Jura-san can mess with the ground so it can be hard to land from the sky.

Laxus-niichan, Natsu, and Romeo can shoot some attacks up in the sky so we can delay their arrival.

Yuka can block some of the attacks with his magic. Grandfather can block by going on giant form and distracting the creatures.

Minerva-san, Rufus, and Orga can defeat some of the creatures that are on land. Sherry, Mira, and Jenny can do the same but on a different location.

Exceeds, should go with Toby and Miliana (Erza's Friend) to find clues of why is this happening.

Kagura-san and Erza are the ones that could make sure that the town's people are somewhere at least 3 miles so I can do long-range attacks.

Ichiya-san can use illusionary parfum that will distract the creatures. Lisanna should go with him, I know, I am sorry.

The rest can stay alert until I could ask them something…" I think I thought that aloud since everyone stared at me as if I was some mad scientist that is planning something.

"Are you sure about the Exceeds?" questioned Mavis.

"Wait, why can I see you?" I asked.

"A spell, I casted to all the guilds so they can see me normally." She replied

"The Exceeds got new powers, right guys? Transform!" I ordered.

Lily, Happy, Lector and Frosh were wearing the same clothes but the others got a change of clothes.

Rose, Lucy's Exceed, has her blonde hair tied in a loose bun and her brown eyes glimmered in excitement. She is wearing an ice blue T-shirt with a dark blue tie, over it was a while vest. Her bottom consisted of a pair of black jeans covered by black combat boots. The other Exceeds were wearing the same but different colors.

Then I saw Ul and Tear coming. Then they transformed too.

Ul, Ultear's Exceed and Tear, Meredy's Exceed.

Everyone, except for Queens Slayer and Fairy Tail, dropped their jaws.

"Transformation magic," the Exceed shouted before they could ask.

"Guys, let's start!" I ordered.

Then they went to their position immediately.

15 minutes later, after the dragons landed, Lucy's POV.

"Lu-chan, can you help me melt Eve-san's snow into water?" Wendy asked but before I could answer, Wendy and I were pulled into a black hole.

Lisanna's POV

I felt disgusted being paired up with the pervert, I hate it!

Suddenly I fell into a hole and the last thing I heard was "Lisanna-san!"

Levy's POV

I was destroying some of the targets Acchan told me to mess up, but suddenly I fell through a black hole and the last things I heard was "Levy-dono!" and "Bookworm!"

Alicia's POV

I was targeting at the spot the dragons would land in but suddenly I was pulled into a black whole…

Wendy's POV

I woke up and I saw Charle had a worried face.

"Are you okay Wendy?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said getting up wiping up my dress.

"Wendy…" someone said in a low voice…

Then I saw a child, no older than 7 or 8 come near me, when I got a closer look, I almost dropped my jaw. It myself when I was younger!

"Ne, Wendy you got stronger, beautiful, and kinder, but did you forget me? You, yourself before you met Fairy Tail… The times where you were so weak and so stupid? Now that you got better and threw me away? Why… Wendy… Why…?" She said while crying and attacking me with my own attacks.

I could not use my magic in here, so I tried hard to dodge most of them. Key Words: Tried and Most.

She finally attacked me with the wind slash of the sky dragon, which knocked me out.

Romeo's POV

I saw a big circle forming in the sky, like me, everyone was watching it.

I saw Wendy fighting… Wendy!?

Then I saw the older Wendy being knocked out by the younger Wendy.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Memories

Hi people, I am so sorry if I did not update on Thanksgiving, because my Grandma died on yesterday in Thanksgiving so instead of eating the big family dinner I went to her funeral. My mom was crying the whole and she still is crying today, I don't blame her; she lost her mother after all. I also wanted to stay that I am still taking OCs; I don't care if you already submitted one! One person (Reviewer) can have the limit of seven OCs, so go ahead and send me some more!

The Oc that made in were:

CatFishe's Lilith Marie Amber Duskwood and Aria Luna Moonhart (Her powers seem to rival Alicia's so I am also going to add Alicia as Aria's enemy besides Mira if you do not mind. Also, I really like this Oc, so maybe you can make another one.).

Dyingoveranime's Riri Alabaster (If you don't mind, I am going to put Levy as her rival because she helped her and became friends but one day Levy disappeared without saying goodbye so she thinks she was betrayed and also Juvia as you said.)

12ReiRei's Myia Lightheart

Sunprincessmargie's Marguerite (Margie) Takahani

Coraline Mcgarden's Callisa Brown and Chrystal Snow

Iceheart2180's Alice Luna Setsuna (I also really like your OC. You should do another one!)

My younger brother's (Natsu D and Laxus D)'s Ace, Chase, and Prince La Crosse

My younger sister (FTgirl)'s Mari Cheaney, Lok Constalian, and Roy Estarian, Arika de Dolche, and Erika de Dolche.

If I forgot yours tell me 'kay? Thanks for the OCs!

Romeo's POV

After Wendy was knocked out, a Flashback started to play that showed Wendy.

_Flashback:_

"_Grandine? Where are you?" screamed a little Wendy that was crying_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Jellal-kun? Where are you? Please don't leave me!" cried an older Wendy._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Master! W-why? Why did you leave me?!" sobbed yet another older Wendy._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Good-bye, my old family and home. Good-bye Fairy Tail!" said Wendy when she was in Fairy Tail_

Flashback end, still Romeo's POV

I saw Wendy getting up her bangs covered her face and I could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You will lose everything one day, so why not give up your life? If you do that you will not suffer any pain," asked the little Wendy emotionlessly.

"I would like it," said Wendy making her younger self smirk.

Wendy why? I love! Please, please don't die!

Please, that's all I ask! Wendy…

I saw Wendy taking slow steps as she approached her younger self.

She came face to face to her this time.

"I would like it if you would stop saying that!" Wendy yelled at her younger self loudly.

Her younger self was surprised and shocked.

"But why? Everything you love always disappear! Who would want to stay in a world where you always lose everything," asked the younger Wendy.

"Even when I lose everything I love, I always gain something too! Even if I lose everything I still have you," Wendy said softly.

"E-eh?" Was all little Wendy could say at the moment.

"I would still have the memories of myself when I was happy!" She smiled at her.

Then little Wendy smiled and her body started to became dust that was being absorbed by Wendy.

"You have passed the test, your powers will be given back to you," the little girl told Wendy.

Just before she completely disappeared she said "Wendy, don't ever forget the words you said to me!"

Then a black hole pulled Wendy.

Alicia's POV

When I woke up, I found myself in a middle of a blizzard.

"You finally woke up…," said a little girl hugging a teddy bear, I got closer saw it me when I was younger…

Before I could do anything, she put me on a sleeping spell.

_Flashback_

_I was stabbing my younger twin, Alyssa, with a scythe my brothers and sisters tried to stop me but I sliced them._

"_Alicia, why are you doing this?" My sister Alice shouted._

_I glared at her, my eyes turned red and my hair turned black which made everyone panic._

"_Urusaii! No more, I don't want hear anymore! Please… Someone, help me…," I screamed._

"_Ali-oneechan, stop…," my younger twin, Alyssa pleaded. _

_Then I chopped her head off with my scythe, which made my family's eyes widen until their eyes could not widen more._

_Then everyone started to attack me, Alice-neesama was throwing all kinds weapons, Alex-oniisama was throwing fireballs at me, my dad was making ice makes, and then my mom snapped. My mom started to choke me and attack me until I was bleeding, some of my bones cracked but even so I still attacked everyone. I could see their look of hatred, hearts of stone. I saw my late twin's bloody body; her eyes looked like she saw Satan himself. _

_Flashback ending._

"Everyone in this world hares you, no one loves you, not even your Exceeds! The only reason everyone acts as if they love is because your power. If you were weak, no one would have even gotten near you! You are a monster, a monster that murdered their twin sister!" She told me while giving me a dirty look.

"Come with me, to a world where no one will hate you. To a world where you will be loved." She tried to lure me in.

I tried to take her hand but then I remembered something my mom told me once.

"_**No matter how it hurts, what does not kill you makes you stronger." Mom said with a confident look.**_

"No," I replied.

"Are you crazy? Even Satan would not live in a world that everyone hates him! I don't get you at all," she yelled.

"Even they hate me that does not mean I cannot love them! I know they don't love me… My mom always told me, what does not kill makes you stronger...," I said with a bright smile.

She started to disappear and before she did she said "Never forget what you told me…," with a smile.

"Hai!" I said as she disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry this is not a chapter

I am stuck on Lucy's and Lisanna's fighting theme...

Like Wendy's is of losing everything

Alicia's is of being hated

Levy's will be being afraid of being used (Slight Spoiler!)

I would appreciate it if you give an idea for Lucy's reason or Lisanna's.

Thank you for your time!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Fakes or Real?

Hi! I am Luke, Luna's brother! Luna is sorry for not updating, she was in the hospital and then after she was released, my mom told her to rest for a few weeks. Then my older brother had to destroy her PC… She got a new laptop but she had to save up to buy a Microsoft office word… However, after that, she broke both of arms in an accident and she cannot type so I will for her.

Thanks for the ideas everyone! In addition, this story is almost hitting hundred reviews with 92 reviews! Wahoo! By the way, on the hundredth review, I will try to upload a one-shot named Crossing Hearts for Luna!

Here is the summary: Lucy and Lyon both are crying inside when they receive a letter to Gray and Juvia's wedding. In the card, it says that Lucy is the maid of honor and Lyon is the best man. Will they be heartbroken or will they have enough courage to crash the wedding?

Chapter Fourteen: Fakes or Real?

Alicia's POV

After I fell through the hole, I landed in an unfamiliar place. I saw Wendy and ran up to her slowly so I would not scare her.

"Wens, is that you?" I asked her.

"Alicia, did you have to fight your weakness to?" She questioned looking at me.

"Yeah, look like Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy are not here yet…," I replied calmly.

"I wonder what order they are doing this…," she wondered…

I thought for a moment, and then it hit me, "Youngest to oldest!" I said.

"Eh?" Wendy looked at me confused…

"You are 14 (almost 15), I am 15 (almost 16), and the other three are 17." I told her.

"Levy is next since she was born on October 21, then Lisanna was born on July 11, and Lucy was born on July 1," I concluded.

"That does make sense," she agreed.

Then a circle appeared and I saw Levy standing in a jungle, and she looked like she is angry…

I looked over Levy to see a 12-year Levy standing there.

They're arguing over the fact that everyone used her. No one actually ever were her friends, they just used for their own gain.

Levy's POV

The mini told the time where I heard something about me being used.

"That time I was only seven but I was always scared that people only used me. Lu-chan and Lis that I am not, and I believe them because I know I can trust them!" I said to her face.

She stepped back and smiled, "That's right, never forget that!"

Before I knew it, a black hole pulled me in.

Alicia's POV

Levy just happened to fall on top of me as Wendy laughed.

"I am so sorry Acchan!" Levy apologized.

"No worries. I am just worried about Lis and Lu," I said in a monotone voice.

They just nodded in response and stared at another fight came on in the lacryma.

I was surprised that both Lucy and Lisanna were trapped in a dark cave and there were no mini-Lucy or mini-Lisanna.

Mira's POV

In the new lacryma, Lucy and Lisanna were staring at something.

As the view zoomed in what they were staring at, I gasped.

I was Lucy's father, Elfman, and I!

More likes decoys…

"You traitor! You left the guild! You're not my sister anymore, you bitch!" The fake me said.

"You're too unmanly! I don't want to have a sister like you!" The fake Elfman said.

"Daughter? Oh please, you are just nothing but a worthless creature! If you were never born, your mother would have not exhausted herself to death just to care for you!" The fake Lucy's father said.

Lucy and Lisanna's eyes became a monotone black. They looked lifeless as their legs gave in.

Then I heard a voice, it sounded like Levy.

"Snap out of it Lis, Elfman would never say that!" it said.

"Mira would never call you a traitor! She loves too much for that!" A Wendy like voice said.

"Lucy Heartfillia Vermillion and Lisanna Strauss… Stand up! You two should know these are fakes. For the sake of Queens Slayer, no, for the sake of your selves, stand up!" A calm yet loud voice shouted. There is no mistake, that voice is Alicia's!

Both of them snapped out of it immediately after that. They looked very mad.

"Oh, so you think you three think that we will fall for it?" Lisanna started.

"Well, sorry to ruin it for ya, but not today!" Lucy finished.

"Animal Takeover: Giant Wolf!"

"Requip: Flueve De Etoiles!"

Lisanna's wolf form attack the fake me and fake Elfman, while Lucy whipped the fake Jude-san.

Honestly, I burst out laughing when I saw the real from of the fakes; they were small Vulcan-like creatures!

Lucy and Lisanna smirked as the vulcans ran away.

Suddenly, a black hole pulled them in.

A new Lacryma came on, Alicia was yelling at Lisanna and Lucy for falling on her.

As a black dragon-like creature started to attack them as Alicia casted a barrier, but she as she stepped outside of the barrier, she Requip to two twin Katanas.

She started to attack at great speed and slashed the creature. Even though some people claim it might be Acnologia, I know it's not. The real one is much bigger.

"Who wants to go?" Asked Levy with a smirk.

"I want to! I fell really rusty!" Levy said immediately.

Levy stepped forward as all of them nodded.

She took off two whips from her belt.

She used them to get the front legs of that dragon of the creatures.

However, it went right through, which means it's just a projector!

"Foolish humans, I am just a project of my real self! I am here to send a message from Acnologia-sama!" It roared.

"Soon Acnologia-sama, the Queen, and the four princesses will return and will kill those who oppose them and then they will rule this whole universe! Mwahahaha!" The creature laughed as it disappeared.

Then the projection disappeared and the five girls were teleported next to Signum-san and Shamal-san.

"Minna, let's go. We don't need to be here, Alicia teleport our luggage and us to the guild." Ultear ordered.

She just nodded slowly as a reply.

"Wait, what does that message mean?" Erza and I asked at the same time.

"Research the dark guild Autumn Stars…," is all she said before four huge purple circle appeared and then Queen Slayers' members disappeared.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey! It's Luke again! I am helping Luna again. My sister told me to use four of the OCs, if you do not see yours do not fret! It will come later if she approved! **

**Also, who read the new chapter! Gajeel was so badass! Can you believe it? First was the Lightning Fire mode, now is Shadow Iron mode! I'm loving Fairy Tail even more, not that I didn't! **

Chapter Fifteen: New Members!

Normal POV

"Alicia!"

Everybody's attention turned to Ultear and Alicia. When Ultear yelled, Alicia flinched as she was tiptoeing to the exit.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ultear yelled at her again.

Everyone read a copy of the paper; in one of the boxes, it said that the reason Alicia gave Ultear was that she said she was too young and Ultear was the oldest in the guild. Therefore, as the oldest, Ultear should be the master.

"Are you calling me old!?" Ultear asked.

"No… I just wanted to participate in the GMT, I'm sorry!" Alicia confessed.

"Fine, but I am still stepping down as the master! I hereby declare the next master of Queen Slayers, is Luna Alicia Sestuna HeartLock Eclipse Dreyar Heartphillia Vermillion!" Ultear said as the paper changed.

"Fine! I hereby declare that three changed will occur! First, Queen Slayers will become co-ed, meaning both girls AND boys are allowed to join. Second, the name will change to Royal Slayers! Last, S-class test will be monthly instead of annually!" Alicia said.

"Acchan, the second phase of the prophecy appeared!" Shamal and Lisanna said at the same time.

"What was the first phase anyway?" asked Chrys.

"It was:

_When the first half of the maidens will realize their destiny, _

_The world's danger will increase,_

_They name of the maidens are unknown but their titles are:_

_The ruler of the stars,_

_The empress of the moons,_

_The daughter of nature,_

_The sky maiden,_

_And_

_The earthy princess._

_They must find their true powers,_

_And their stones,_

_They must find their allies and join them as one…_

This is the second part:

_Soon, the other half of the 77__th__ generation will come,_

_They are:_

_The queen of water,_

_The ace of cards,_

_The fairies' queen,_

_And_

_The ruler of Hell,_

_They shall unite with the first half of the maidens,_

_The first maidens will teach them their powers and show them their stones,_

_However, if they each don't find their mate or their mate rejects them anytime soon,_

_The will fall into darkness…_

That was the last line." Replied Lisanna.

"Oh? Isn't that interesting," said a voice.

We all turned around to see Asuna walking over Alicia with Kirito and their exceed Yui.

"Hmm. It seems that you people are back. Anyway did you hear everything?" Alicia questioned eyeing the two.

"Yeah, EVERYTHING." She said while giggling as she remembering about how Ultear shouted at Alicia.

"That's not funny! Anyway, it looks like Kirito finally gave up on being an independent wizard and will be joining us," Alicia said as her eyes sparkled.

"Well, there is a limit of how much I can do as an independent wizard." He admitted.

"Well, congrats! You are the first male to join in the wealthiest guild in Fiore! Where do you want you want your guild stamp and what color?" Alicia asked.

"Black on my left shoulder," he said after think it thoroughly.

Alicia stamped him and said, "Tch, you should at least something besides your skin that is not black."

"I know you're not talking purple lady," he said.

That made everyone, besides Alicia, laugh.

Alicia just pouted in response.

"Hey, Acchan! Can we join your guild?" asked another voice.

They turned around to see two girls. One with auburn hair and emerald eyes and the other has pale black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh! It's Sakurin and Tomochin!" Levy chirped.

"You two want to join?" Asked Alicia.

"Yup!" Sakura said as Tomoyo slowly nodded in agreement.

"What color and where?" Alicia asked.

"Green on my left hand," Sakura stated.

"Dark Blue on my right hand," Tomoyo replied.

She stamped them as their eyes glimmered in happiness.

"Where is Kero? And, what was your slaying magic again?" Lucy questioned.

"Kero-chan is sleeping in my book bag. Tomoyo's slaying magic is Solar Fairy Slayer while mine is Stellar Fairy Slaying." Sakura said.

Lucy's POV

So many new members at once! I am so happy.

"Umm… Can Syaoran-kun and Eriol-san join too?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, I feel like being the crap out of the English four-eyed kid and the Hong Kong brat!" Ultear said.

Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped at this.

"So when are they coming?" Wendy asked.

"Probably next week," Tomoyo replied.

"Eto… Ano… Can we join…?" We all turned around to see something that shocked some of us.

Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, and Erza!

They want to join.

Does that mean that they left Fairy Tail?!

"You four have no exceeds nor slaying magic. You four WILL have to train a training that is considered worse than Hell. You will also have to go to the exceed village to get an exceed. Is that fine with you? Alicia asked.

Wait, is she going to let them join…

The four girls looked at each other and they nodded in response to Alicia's question.

"Stamp location and color?" Alicia asked.

"Blue on my back," Juvia calmly replied.

"Gold on my neckline," Cana quickly followed Juvia.

"Mahogany on the back of my arm left," Erza ordered.

"Reddish magenta on the back of my right arm," Mira requested.

She stamped them with a bored expression.

"First of all, your clothes are horrible! I need you people to at least get a training outfit!" Alicia complained.

"Why don't we go to Silica's? She has varieties of clothes that are good for training!" I suggested.

"True, all of her clothes are awesome!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go…," Lisanna said.

At Silica's shop.

Alicia's POV

"Welcome to **Beast Tame**! Oh? It's Alicia and co!" Silica said as her companion, Pina the baby sky dragon, flew over her.

"Hi Si-chan! I need to get some training outfits for these four, also, tomorrow or the day after I will come over to get more clothes for the four." I said to the happy-go-lucky girl.

"Hai! You four, can you please go to the changing room? I will bring some clothes and pick the ones you like, kay?" She said urgently as she was looking for some clothes.

The four just nodded in response.

The four went to changing room as Silica handed some clothes to them and came out with different clothes.

Juvia's outfit was an ocean blue colored sports bra with icy blue colored design. Her bottoms were an icy blue shorts with an ocean blue belt. Her hair was tied into a single, fat ponytail with her bangs spread out. She also had icy blue tennis shoes with ocean blue socks.

Cana's outfit consisted of a golden tank top and black shorts with a golden belt. Her shoes were black with golden socks. Her hair was in a simple but elegant French braid.

Erza's outfit had a very baggy mahogany-colored T-shirt and black jeans with rhinestones in it. Her hair was tied into to low pigtails with two ribbons.

Mira's clothes were with a baggy black shirt and a reddish magenta tie that was loose and was hanging barely on the shirt. The bottoms were a reddish magenta skirt; she had black socks and black shoes that first with the outfit. Instead of her bangs being in a ponytail, they were loose covering her face with her hair in a long ponytail.

"Wow, they looks so good on them! As expected of Silica," I said grinning at her.

"Ano… CAN I PLEASE BECOME YOUR DECEPLINE?" Tomoyo suddenly shouted.

Silica was surprised but nodded in response.

"Thanks you, you're the goddess of fashion!" Tomoyo again shouted.

"Thanks!" said Silica as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"How much will it be?" I asked her.

"160,000." She replied.

"Hai," Is all I said before I paid her.

"Minna let's go," I stated.

"Came back again!" Silica said before we exited the room.

**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail, Romeo's POV. **

It's been a week since Mira-nee, Juvia-nee, Cana-nee, and Erza-nee disappeared.

It's also been a month since dad died in an accident; luckily, everyone was there for me but something makes me feel that I am missing something.

I saw Natsu-nii slumping on the table as usual.

"I am bored!"

"Ano could we join?" I heard some voices come over from the door.

Kinana came with the stamp and asked, "What are your names and what are your powers?"

"Crystal Snow, telephathy. I want my mark on my neck, white please." The first girl said.

"Aria Moonheart, illusion magic. I want my mark dark blue on my upper shoulder," Said the second girl with her eyes closed and pointing down a little below her neck.

"Mizuki Yuukari, light magic, guild mark on my ankle and black," said the third girl as if she was bored.

"Olivia Whishnat, elemental's control, guild mark brown on back," the last girl said stoically.

After she stamped them, they each went to different places.

**Crystal's POV**

'_Teehee! These pixies are easy to trick!' I said telepathically to the other three._

'_Still don't let your guard down," Aria said._

"_I don't care! As long as I get to talk to Rogue!" said a hyperactive Yuukari._

"…" _Olivia said nothing as usual. _

I saw Olivia walking towards a blue headed and red tattooed man and glared at him.

"Are you Jellal Fernandez?" Olivia looked at him.

"Yes…?" He said it more like a question than an answer.

"Do you know Ultear Milkvoich?" She asked him.

"Ul? Of course I do-" he never got to finish because Olivia took out a scythe and pointed towards hid neck.

"A comrade of Ultear is a mortal enemy of mine, die Jellal Fernandez!" She said.

**Dun dun dun! ** **Cliffhanger, or not? **

**Anyway, this is Luke, signing off till the next chapter!**


	17. Attention!

Sorry guys this is not chapter!

I'm going on Hiatus and I know everybody is going to hate for doing this but I can't do anything. My parents are sending me to a strict boarding school where I can only meet my parents on one moth every year which is September, and they discourage bringing electronics. I will try to sneak in a few chapters here and there but the worst case is that I might be going Hiatus forever... Sorry! The good thing is that I'm almost finished with the latest chapters and I'll upload them before I leave! Again, I'm so sorry for being so irresponsible.

Here's a preview for Queens Slayers:

"It's not like I'm doing this for anybody... I'm doing this for myself!"

"Rei! Shiki! What are doing here?!"

"Eh? Onyxio? As in the Onyx Dragon?!"

"Is it Sting or Rogue?"

_"She killed her! She killed her own sister! that's why I hate her! That's why I hate Luna!_


	18. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

I have to a good news and a bad news!

Let us start with the bad news! I'm going to delete Queens Slayers and Ice, Keys, and Messed up love!

And here are the reasons:

First of all, my OC is too Mary-Sue and I am beginning to hate her so I'm going to re-create her.

Second is that I considered these two story my greatest story but I realized that they're horrible. Great authors like, Serena Heartfillia and AshK1980, and many more reviews and I feel like a tiny ant in front of a god so yeah.

I'm going on a major re-write on these two story and before I post the prologues, I'm going to post my new story.

It's going to be the prequel of Queen Slayers which is the prequel to Ice, Keys, and Messed Up Love, which is the story that is going to be COMPLETELY changed. Some things are going to be the same but most things are going to be different.

I'm really sorry! You can curse me in the review box thingy as much as you want cause I deserved it! I really do...!

Good News

This one is very obvious, but I'm going to say it, I'm not HIATUS anymore!

Now, I'm going to change the title of the stories:

Queens Slayers=Crystal Dream

Ice, Keys, and Messed Up Love=Enchanting Love

The new story I was talking about is going to be called Fairy Tail's Tale.

It will be published SOON!

By the way, I'm going to delete these two stories, so, the sooner you rea this and spread this the sooner I can delete this.

Again, I'm sorry, please forgive this good-for-nothing writer.


End file.
